Chapter Six: Johnny Meets Belladonna
by Ta1u1a
Summary: Johnny meets Belladonna who advertises herself professionally as Slippery When Wet and loses her again, in tragical circumstances. Written for the Challenge Me Boy challenge to write Johnny in a soap opera.


Chapter Six: Johnny meets Belladonna (who advertises herself professionally as "Slippery When Wet") and loses her again, in tragical circumstances.

_We open in a bar. It's dark. There's a pool table. The jukebox is playing depressing music. Perhaps some Neil Diamond. A haze of smoke makes the bar even darker than it already is. JOHNNY is seated at the bar, a half-finished glass of scotch in front of him and an unlit cigarette resting between his fingers. The BARTENDER wipes down the bar, shooting an occasional glance at JOHNNY. The door opens and a woman walks in. She's wearing a very short black skirt, a black boustier and a red, faux fur jacket. Fishnet stockings and knee-high, black patent leather stiletto boots complete the ensemble. She's a hooker. Obviously. She approaches JOHNNY and sits next to him._

BARTENDER: What'll it be, Bella?

BELLADONNA: _gestures at JOHNNY_ Whatever he's having, Lou. _Because all bartenders should be named Lou. _ And fill him up.

_JOHNNY finally acknowledges her presence by glancing at her and watches as LOU tops off his glass and serves BELLADONNA her own drink._

BELLADONNA: Why so glum, stranger?

JOHNNY: You don't want to hear my sob story.

BELLADONNA: Try me. What's your name?

JOHNNY: Johnny Theremin.

BELLADONNA: I'm Belladonna, but on the street they call me Slippery When Wet.

JOHNNY: So I should call you Slippery for short?

BELLADONNA: Whatever suits you. What's the sob story?

JOHNNY: My sister has amnesia and my mother just told me that I have a long lost twin named Jose that was abducted and taken to Mexico by our father, Miguel Ortega.

BELLADONNA: You're Hispanic?

JOHNNY: _laughs and flicks his unlit cigarette as if flicking imaginary ashes off of it_ You really picked the important part of that story.

BELLADONNA: It's not so bad. You're a fine man. _The music from the jukebox fades away and the tinkling piano of The Background Music for Romantic Situations begins to overlap the scene._ I feel like I know you from somewhere. Like we've met in another lifetime. Maybe we were lovers in the Renaissance. Or maybe during a war. Wars always make romance more intense, more...worth it.

JOHNNY: _He gazes into her eyes, as if trying to see into her soul. _There is something about you. It's like I can see your soul in your eyes. _See? Told you. _I know you, but I don't.

BELLADONNA: _She stands suddenly and grabs his hand._ Come with me. Take me home with you. You can make an honest woman out of me. I can tell we go together. I can just see it. We can go away together and forget the cruelty the world has dealt us.

JOHNNY: _He stands with her and gazes desperately into her eyes._ But I can't just go away. I have family. I can't forget my obligations.

BELLADONNA: Sure you can, Johnny. What obligations? What good can you do for a sister who doesn't remember you and a mother who has lied to you all your life? I need you. Don't you see, Johnny? We need each other.

_The Background Music for Romantic Situations swells slightly as Johnny's gaze darkens and he looks to his left at nothing in particular, thinking intensely. Then he looks back to her and smiles._

JOHNNY: Yes, Belladonna, we will go away. We'll leave everything behind. I know I love you and I've only known you for ten minutes. Kiss me, dammit.

_The Background Music for Romantic Situations explodes into a crescendo as they kiss passionately, their arms wrapped tightly around each other. The lights in the bar brighten for no apparent reason. Finally they separate, gasping for breath as if they had both just run a marathon. They gaze into each other's eyes for a moment, their faces less than an inch apart. Then JOHNNY and BELLADONNA leave the bar together. Outside they are walking to JOHNNY's car. The Background Music for Suspenseful Situations begins to play. Just as they arrive at JOHNNY's car, BELLADONNA screams a blood curdling scream, pointing down the sidewalk The Background Music for Suspenseful Situations grows louder._

BELLADONNA: Oh my god, Johnny! What are they?

_JOHNNY follows her pointing finger to see what has caused her terror. The FACELESS CHICKENS are approaching. JOHNNY glares angrily and steps between BELLADONNA and the FACELESS CHICKENS._

JOHNNY: Stay back, Bella. I'll protect you. I won't let them hurt you like they hurt my sister.

BELLADONNA: _awestruck_ They caused your sister's amnesia.

JOHNNY: Yes, and now they're going to pay.

_JOHNNY moves toward the FACELESS CHICKENS. A struggle ensues. There's grunting and punches thrown and feathers dislodged from bodies. Muffled clucking echoes as the Background Music for Dangerous Situations plays. While two of the FACELESS CHICKENS hold JOHNNY down and scratch at him with their feet, the remaining FACELESS CHICKENS go after BELLADONNA. She screams and puts up a pitiful girlish fight until they pick her up and carry her away. JOHNNY has been thoroughly scratched up and is left writhing in pain on the sidewalk. By the time he regains his bearings, the FACELESS CHICKENS and BELLADONNA are long gone. He kneels on the sidewalk and looks up to the sky. The Background Music for Melodramatic Situations swells as he cries out in sorrow._

JOHNNY: _overhead view as it begins to rain_ Bella! _He tears his shirt open, exposing his very manly yet scratched up chest._ Bella!

_Fade to black as the Background Music for Melodramatic Situations fades with JOHNNY's cries. End scene._


End file.
